During operation of radio based communications systems, due to a temporally and spatially varying environment many system parameters have to be adjusted to ensure a high quality of service during a communication session. Examples of such system parameters which generally define a connection between a transmitter unit, e.g. an access point or a base station, and a receiver unit, e.g. a mobile terminal, are output power, modulation format, coding scheme, etc. Today, the adaptation of system parameters in radio based communications systems is performed at more or less fixed, i.e., predetermined temporal intervals. See, for instance, “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network; Radio subsystem link control (Release 1999) (3GPP TS 05.08 V8.16.0 (2003-04))”, Chapter 4—RF power control, in particular Item 4.7—Timing, wherein power level control steps occur at a rate of one step every 60 ms. In this way, prior art adaptation methods initiate updates of relevant system parameters at essentially fixed intervals. In addition, even if there is no need to update the currently used parameters a so-called signaling event is triggered which involves notification of system parameters which have been reported previously. However, such an approach is a drawback in situations where faster adaptation is required, e.g. in heavily varying environments. On the other hand, in some cases a slower adaptation frequency would be sufficient. If the corresponding adaptation and signaling algorithms are performed needlessly, this corresponds to a effective waste of communication system resources.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and a system which realize a dynamic correction of the rate or frequency at which adaptation and/or signaling events of system parameters occur, and which can be used to initiate single adaptation and/or signaling events.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method which realizes a dynamic correction of the rate or frequency at which adaptation and/or signaling events of system parameters occur. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a radio based communications system which can be operated in accordance with the inventive method. Furthermore, the present invention aims at providing a computer program product operable to translate into action the above-mentioned method in accordance with the present invention.